A Special Journey Through Kanto
by Kn1ghtSK
Summary: Join Jason and his special Kirlia Joy as they travel through the region of Kanto, meeting new people and Pokemon and having some 'special' times with them. Rated M for a very good reason, specifics inside.


Chapter 1: A New Day

 **Warning: Contains very graphic material including detailed lemons, futa on male, futa on female, male on male, pedophilia, pokephilia, incest, hypnotism, and other such things. If you don't like it then don't read.**

 **Authors note: This is my first story so the grammar and writing may not be that good, so please be nice in the comments but don't be afraid to give me some criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, any characters referenced belong to Game Freak and Nintendo**

I woke up in the master bedroom to the sound of loud moaning coming down the hall. As I was stretching a little in the bed and thinking about how I was going to start traveling the region today, I noticed that my eight-inch long morning wood was already present, I smirked and stroked it a little then got up and left the room looking for someone to help bring it down. I walked down the hall towards my thirteen-year-old sisters room, the moaning sounds getting louder as I did, and when I looked into her room I saw her on all fours with her six-month pregnant belly and milk enlarged breasts hovering over the bed, moaning like a bitch in heat, as my futanari kirlia, Joy, plowed into her ass with her seven-inch-long member.

When I was a kid I got Joy as an egg from my father when he used to come back from his travels. When she hatched my father was surprised at her uniqueness but congratulated me on it too and taught me how to be a dom with her making her the first thing I was able to sexually dominate once she got big enough. You see my family is a very special one where sex dominates our lives due to a special power among the males where we can hypnotize or influence people into having sex or going along with our various fetishes or kinks. For example, it has been a long-standing tradition that the eldest male in the household is considered dominant and can use whoever he wants as a sex partner or toy, including any of his children, in fact my father would often use me as a sex toy whenever he wanted. I quite enjoyed the attention and sometimes miss feeling his thick cock throbbing and spraying warm cum up my ass, but ever since he left and never came back when I was around thirteen I became the main dominant and in the five years since I've never let anyone else in my ass, not even Joy who became my best friend and my top slave, who can use anyone I approve.

Looking around my sister's room I also saw her twelve-year-old 'boyfriend' naked and kneeling on the ground by the bed watching her get plowed by Joy while stroking his shrimp of a dick. Even though Joy was moaning only her species name I knew she was insulting and degrading both of them with her psychic abilities. I walked into the room and started groping Joy's ass, she gasped in surprise and looked to me then smiled 'good morning master' she said telepathically in a sultry tone "Good morning Joy," I said pulling her into a tongue filled kiss with her chin, "How's my sisters ass today?" She smiles and smacks my sister's ass causing her to let out a sharp moan 'tight as always master, I didn't want to hurt your new child' she says rubbing my sisters extended belly. I smile rubbing her ass affectionately "very good Joy," I say giving her another kiss as I reminisce on the day my sister showed me a pregnancy test showing the results of all the time I spent using her underaged pussy, "I'll let you finish on your own with her" she smiles and nods thanking me then continues to pound into my sister's ass with renewed vigor.

While she continued to defile my sister's young body I held her boyfriends head in one of my hands and moved it closer to my erect cock where he immediately took it into his mouth sucking on it like a man who hadn't had a drink in months. Like with my sister, Joy and I have been using him ever since we learned that he liked her. We would pass him around using his ass and mouth like a common whore, never letting his child dick get anywhere near my sisters used pussy, we even let my sister peg his ass a few times, he's also trained to be a good cleaning service; cleaning up mine and Joy's cocks and any creampies he sees. All those years of training cumulated into him sucking my cock expertly, swirling his tongue around the head of my cock then taking my entire length in his throat, without gaging, and using his tongue at the base before returning to the top in quick succession. After a minute of letting him go on his own I held the sides of his head and started thrusting into his mouth watching his throat bulge and deflate as my thick cock entered and left it. His moans reverberated on my cock and I could see him start stroking his cock faster. I could hear Joy's and my sister's moans get louder and looked over to see Joy using her powers to stimulate hers and my sister's pussies causing my sister to start squirting on the bed, her face twisted in pleasure with her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes rolling up to the back of her head.

Seeing that made me pick up my pace moaning as her boyfriend's mouth squeezed my cock causing me to feel myself start to cum. I thrusted faster and harder in his mouth causing drool to start leaking out of his mouth while he stroked his cock faster. After a few more moments of this Joy and my sister finally screamed out in pleasure as Joy came in her ass, her tiny poke body shuddering from unloading in my sister's quivering ass. Shortly after Joy came I did as well making the boy on my cock deepthroat me so I was cumming straight into his stomach. This apparently felt so good to him that his tiny cock came all over my feet with his inferior cum. I pulled his head off my cock quickly by his hair, the remaining cum in my cock shooting onto his face and chest, and slapped him in the face "How dare you cum on me you little cuck." I shot out at him. He immediately got an apologetic look on his face stammering "I-I'm sorry sir. I-I couldn't help it w-with your delicious cum flooding my throat and stomach" I throw his face down to the ground at my feet, him barely able to stop himself from smashing his head in the floor, "Clean this up." I said coldly "Y-yes sir." he clamored before starting to lick the cum off my bare feet.

While that happened, I saw Joy laying my panting sister on her back and putting her cum leaking ass, ready for her boyfriend to clean it up, before laying down panting herself. When the boy was done cleaning my feet he immediately went over to clean out my sister's anal creampie. I then walk over to where Joy is laying and she immediately moves to have her head over the side of the bed knowing what I want her to do. I chuckle as she starts to lick off the cum that managed to get on my cock from fucking the boys throat. "I see you had your fun with her ass this morning" I say smiling and petting Joy's head 'yes master, her ass is always fun to use because it's always so tight no matter how many times master and I destroy it' she says kissing my cock a little after she cleaned off all the cum. I chuckle "I'm glad you enjoy it so much Joy, but you know we won't be able to use it once we start our travels, right?" I ask her as she starts to sit up and hang her limp cum covered cock over my sister's mouth who immediately starts cleaning it. I know master,' she says pouting a little and petting my sister's head, 'but master and I can just find new holes to use while we're away' her frown turning to a smile as she says it. I chuckle and kiss her "Yes we can my little beauty" she kisses back letting my tongue explore her mouth, then I pull back "I'm gonna go get some breakfast, come join when you're done." I said giving her a quick peck on the lips and a smack to the ass, leaving after she nodded and bent down to drink from my sister's breast.

I walked back to my room and took a small shower to clean off the small amount of sweat that built up from relieving myself. On my way down to the kitchen/dining area I felt an urge to go take a piss but decided to hold it knowing that I would get a chance to relieve myself soon. When I entered the kitchen/dining area I saw my mother already at work making breakfast. Wearing only an apron I could clearly see her mom butt and hips jiggling a little when she moved, caused from her never really able to shed all the baby weight from having my sister and I, I could also see her large breasts sagging a bit obviously still filled with milk since my father never let her stop lactating and I didn't see the need for her to stop either. Mom used to be my father's top slave, but when he left for good and I took over as dom she got demoted to make room for Joy. She doesn't mind much since she was trained to be loyal and obedient to whoever was in charge.

"Good morning Jason," she said as she saw me come down, "did you and Joy have fun with Ashley and Tom?" she asked making it apparent that she heard the activity from down here. "We did," I said smirking which turned into a little scowl, "the little cuck came on my feet without permission, make sure you train him more while I'm away." she gave me a little curtsey and said "Yes sir." before finishing up the eggs she was cooking while I sat down.

A few minutes later she put two plates filled with eggs and bacon then she went back and grabbed three bowls filled with the same food, as only the dominants top slave can eat at the table with him. I reminisced about when I used to eat like that then opened my legs saying "I've brought your favorite drink mother" she immediately put her lips around my limp dick head before I let the piss I was holding pour out into her mouth. She gulped it down greedily moaning as the taste hit her tongue. This was the most I ever used her for except for one other thing since, unlike my sister Ashley, her holes have gotten too loose for my taste, those only get used when she goes out and sells her body to make enough money to raise us, with mine and my father's permission of course.

As my mother was acting as a toilet for me Joy came down, her cock inexplicably hidden in her short dress, with Ashley and Tom following. Joy sat on my lap, as soon as my mother released my cock, and gave me a kiss before eating from one of the plates while my mother greeted Ashley and Tom with kisses and gropes before they all knelt down and waited for my signal to start eating. I nodded at them and started to eat myself as they bent down and ate from the bowls like growlithes. We ate our meals in silence though Joy would occasionally grind on my cock a little, indicating that she wanted me to use her again, and when my mother finished eating she stood up and uncovered her breasts so Joy and I could drink the milk inside them, washing down our breakfast. She moaned and rubbed her pussy from us sucking on her nipples.

After we drank our fill I started to carry Joy up to my room, rubbing her futa pussy along the way causing her to moan 'Master' softly in my mind. When we got to my room I grabbed a set of clothes and took them into the bathroom where I started to make out with Joy. She kissed back passionately letting my tongue enter her mouth easily as she wrapped hers around mine. I started a shower as we kissed and got in pressing her back against the wall where she immediately spread her legs and pulled back her hardening cock to show me her wet futa pussy. "Hehe you just can't wait can you, you little slut" I said smacking her little ass while rubbing the tip of my hard cock against her pussy. 'Ahnn~ no I can't master, my little slut pussy needs masters cock in it' she moaned in my mind. I smirked and pressed my tip hard against her pussy, making sure not to penetrate yet "Hehehe how badly do you want it slut?" I ask slapping her ass again. 'AHNN~,' she moaned sharply, 'so badly master, I won't be able to function if I don't feel it in me. Please please master, fuck your tiny sluts pussy as hard as you want please.' I smirked at her begging and said "Okay my little slut" before plunging my cock halfway into her tiny pussy causing her to almost scream as it hits and bulges her tiny womb a little. I kissed her, thrusting into her and pushing in deeper as our tongues intertwine and her cock became fully erect. I grabbed her hard member and stoked it fast and hard while holding her ass with my other hand as my cock distended her stomach when I put all off my length in her. I could feel her pussy tighten around my cock as she bucked her hips in time with my thrusts showing me just how much her body wanted me.

I broke our kiss after a minute causing her tongue to flop out limply and I could see that her eyes had rolled up in bliss as she moaned like a bitch in heat both from her mouth and in my mind. I chuckled gripping her cock and pounding into her pussy harder causing her to moan even louder, practically shouting her species name in pleasure. I stroked her cock harder before she spoke in my mind 'Ah~ master I'm going to cum, please let me cum master let your little futa slut cum please.' her cock twitching in my hand as she begged for release. I chuckled and gripped her cock tighter saying "Hold your cum until I tell you too my little slut." Slapping her ass again for emphasis. She nodded dumbly moaning more as she fought to hold back her release, her pussy tightening and her cock throbbing more from the effort.

After a couple more minutes of that I felt my own release quickly rising and I loosened my grip on her cock saying "now cum from your slutty cock and pussy little one" causing Joy to almost scream in pleasure as ropes of her own cum squirted onto her face and chest and her pussy tightened even more as she squirted causing my own climax to surface shooting a load of cum in her bulged out womb filling it and leaking out around my cock. We stayed like that for a minute, Joy licking off and scooping cum into her mouth, until I finally pulled out of her and resting against the wall of the shower and sliding down it while letting Joy slide down to face my cock where she immediately started to clean it with her tongue and mouth while my cum leaked out of her pussy and traveled down the shower drain.

'I love you master' she said as she gently sucked my cock. "I love you too Joy" I said petting her head soothingly. 'I wish I was human like you I could have your babies master, so your cum doesn't get wasted so much.' She said with a twinge of sadness in her telepathic voice as she watches the cum leave her twitching pussy. "Don't say that Joy," I said in a gentle voice still petting her head, "you're perfect just the way you are." She looked up at me with her eyes 'really master?' she asked giving my cock one last lick all around. "Yes Joy," I said pulling her up to my chest so we could cuddle, "I wouldn't change anything about you." She smiled and nuzzled her head into my chest saying 'Thank you master.'

We stayed like that for another minute or so before we cleaned each other up and I put on the set of clothes before starting to head out of the house. As we left I gave my mother and Ashley permission to use Tom as they saw fit then we said our goodbyes to them, each of them giving us a kiss on both our lips and our crotches, except for Tom who simply kissed our crotches and feet. We then headed out into Pallet Town, starting our journey in the region of Kanto.

 **Authors note: Thank you all for reading this, please feel free to leave a comment on how I did for my first ever story here and what you think of it so far, and please feel free to pm me with any ideas on who or what you want Jason and Joy to fuck next on their Journey through Kanto. Don't be afraid to show your darkest fantasy cause odds are I probably share it with you.**

 **Posting may or may not be very regular, it all depends on my schedule for now, so please be patient.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for reading and I hope you found a good time with this**


End file.
